vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Octalus
|-|Tentacles = |-|Octalus = Summary The Octalus 'is a massive multi-tentacled monster that resembles an octopus. One such creature attacked the cruise ship ''Argonautica. The ship had become infested by, what the passengers thought, creatures that resembled giant worms that swallowed and digested their prey alive. Some have speculated that they are members of the Ottoia family of deep-sea archaeopriapulida worms, which have evolved to immense size in the extreme depths of oceanic trenches. In truth it was a singular creature that used its many tentacles to digest the crew while it nested within the center of the ship where it spat out the skeletal remains. The monster's many tentacles were capable of splitting open and devouring a full grown human, where they were digested with acids and spat out. The creature was quite intelligent and was able to herd its prey into traps and dead ends. It resides in the depths of the sea and rarely surfaces. The film's prologue indicates that ships from every era have mysteriously disappeared into the South China sea, and that the creature is responsible. It has never been seen by man, until now. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 8-C Name: Octalus Origin: Deep Rising Gender: Varies Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Animal, Invertebrate, Giant Ottoia family of deep-sea archaeopriapulida worms. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Pressure (Lives in deep-sea environments), Skilled in stealth, Surface Scaling (via suction cups), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), can spew ink, can cut flesh with their tentacles and beak. Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can easily sink very large vessels incluiding a cruise ship) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Can destroy large vessels) Durability: At least Building level Stamina: High (Constantly has to swim in order to avoid sinking) Range: Hundreds of meters (Via feeding tentacles) Standard Equipment: *'Tentacles:' Octalus is equipped with ten tentacles. he tentacles can also close their mouths and are arguably one of the most fascinating parts of the dangerous sea monster. It is unknown if the tentacles act of their own to serve the main body, or if Octalus has full control of them. The tentacles seem to know where their prey hides and they are extremely agile, which leads to the conclusion that they have some sort of sensory organs like small eyes with which they can see. *'Mouth:' Octalus mouth can tear through the flesh of both predators and prey easily by cutting in a scissor-like fashion. It is noted in the movie that the sea monster seems to suck out the body fluids of its victims, but doesn't really eat them. The gargantuan beast seems to puke the rest of its victims out, which would explain the tons of corpses in the bow of the ship. The dangerous creature seems to be able to breath underwater and on land, which does not really make sense since it seems to lurk at the bottom of the ocean, where it does not need that ability. Intelligence: Average. The creature itself seems pretty smart and penetrative because it forces its prey to move to a place where it can easily get them, as seen in the movie where it herd the protagonists on the bow of the ship, which is fulfilled with remains of the crew and passengers. Weaknesses: His eyes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite:' The bite of Octalus can tear through flesh like paper. *'Tentacles:' The Beast can manipulate its tentacles to latch onto targets and drag them towards it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Worms Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Deep Rising